dragoncityfandomcom_th-20200213-history
แม่แบบ:Data/Dragons
} |#default = Category:NoId |Nature Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1000 |giftlv=6 |short=Nature |oldname=Plant |e1=Nature |basepower=100 |type=Elemental |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=1 |storegold=15000 |xp=1000 |sell=100 |attack1=1|attack2=10|attack3=11|attack4=12 |train1=3|train2=39|train3=4|train4=40 |hatchtime=36000|breedingtime=36000 |description=The Plant Dragon loves humans, animals and all living things, some of them for gastronomic purposes. Even though never known to eat whole human being, a finger or two have been lost... }} |Firebird Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1001 |short=Firebird |oldname=Fire Bird |e1=Flame|e2=Nature |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=2 |storegem=100 |xp=1000 |sell=100|sellold=100 |attack1=2|attack2=7|attack3=11|attack4=8 |train1=4|train2=9|train3=5|train4=37 |hatchtime=36000|breedingtime=36000|hatchtimeold=14400|breedingtimeold=14400 |description=Like Phoenix- the symbol of rebirth - this Dragon is said to be immortal. Its fire feathers and regal flight are an impressive sight. It is said that the birds' cry is that of a beautiful song. }} |Mercury Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1002 |short=Mercury |oldname=Mercurium |e1=Sea|e2=Metal |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=4|earnB=3 |dificulty=3 |storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=1|attack2=16|attack3=4|attack4=17 |train1=3|train2=18|train3=6|train4=18 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Gummy Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1003 |short=Gummy |e1=Nature|e2=Electric |basepower=250 |type=Rare Hybrid |earn=12|earnB=8 |dificulty=1 |storegem=100 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=50000 |attack1=4|attack2=23|attack3=11|attack4=24 |train1=6|train2=47|train3=39|train4=48 |hatchtime=36000|breedingtime=36000|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Lantern Fish Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1004 |recruit=Recruitment Tavern |short=Lantern Fish |oldname=Lantern |e1=Sea|e2=Electric |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=1 |storegem=100 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=50000 |attack1=2|attack2=16|attack3=23|attack4=17 |train1=3|train2=18|train3=24|train4=43 |hatchtime=36000|breedingtime=36000|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Tropical Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1005 |short=Tropical |e1=Terra|e2=Nature |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=12|earnB=8 |dificulty=1 |storegem=100 |xp=1000 |sell=100|sellold=300 |attack1=2|attack2=13|attack3=11|attack4=14 |train1=4|train2=15|train3=39|train4=41 |hatchtime=36000|breedingtime=36000|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Zombie Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1006 |short=Zombie |e1=Metal|e2=Dark |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=7|earnB=5 |dificulty=3 |storegem=500 |xp=100000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=2|attack2=28|attack3=26|attack4=29 |train1=4|train2=30|train3=27|train4=30 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Petroleum Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1007 |short=Petroleum |e1=Sea|e2=Dark |basepower=250 |type=Rare Hybrid |earn=6|earnB=4 |dificulty=1 |storegem=500 |xp=200000 |sell=10000|sellold=5000|sellold2=250000 |attack1=4|attack2=17|attack3=27|attack4=18 |train1=6|train2=43|train3=49|train4=44 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Dandelion Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1008 |recruit=Recruitment Tavern |short=Dandelion |e1=Nature|e2=Ice |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=6|earnB=4 |dificulty=2 |storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=2|attack2=10|attack3=20|attack4=11 |train1=3|train2=12|train3=21|train4=39 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Jade Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1009 |short=Jade |e1=Nature|e2=Metal |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=2 |storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=2|attack2=10|attack3=29|attack4=11 |train1=4|train2=12|train3=51|train4=12 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Star Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1010 |short=Star |e1=Terra|e2=Electric |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=15|earnB=10 |dificulty=1 |storegem=100 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=50000 |attack1=2|attack2=13|attack3=23|attack4=14 |train1=3|train2=15|train3=47|train4=41 |hatchtime=28800|breedingtime=28800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Terra Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1011 |short=Terra |oldname=Earth |e1=Terra |basepower=100 |type=Elemental |earn=18|earnB=12 |dificulty=2 |storegold=100 |xp=50 |sell=50|sellold= |attack1=1|attack2=13|attack3=14|attack4=15 |train1=3|train2=15|train3=6|train4=42 |hatchtime=15|breedingtime=15|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Flaming Rock Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1012 |short=Flaming Rock |e1=Terra|e2=Flame |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=2 |storegem=25 |xp=50 |sell=100|sellold=200 |attack1=2|attack2=13|attack3=8|attack4=14 |train1=4|train2=15|train3=9|train4=41 |hatchtime=1800|breedingtime=1800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Armadillo Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1013 |short=Armadillo |e1=Terra|e2=Metal |basepower=250 |type=Rare Hybrid |earn=14|earnB=9 |dificulty=1 |storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=14|attack3=30|attack4=15 |train1=6|train2=41|train3=52|train4=51 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Cloud Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1014 |short=Cloud |e1=Flame|e2=Sea |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=5|earnB=3 |dificulty=1 |storegem=25 |xp=250 |sell=100|sellold=200 |attack1=2|attack2=7|attack3=17|attack4=8 |train1=4|train2=9|train3=43|train4=9 |hatchtime=21600|breedingtime=21600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Laser Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1015 |short=Laser |e1=Flame|e2=Electric |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=12|earnB=8 |dificulty=2 |storegem=100 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=50000 |attack1=2|attack2=7|attack3=23|attack4=8 |train1=4|train2=37|train3=47|train4=9 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Mud Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1016 |short=Mud |e1=Terra|e2=Sea |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=2 |storegem=25 |xp=250 |sell=100|sellold=200 |attack1=2|attack2=16|attack3=13|attack4=17 |train1=4|train2=43|train3=15|train4=18 |hatchtime=21600|breedingtime=21600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Nenufar Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1017 |short=Nenufar |e1=Sea|e2=Nature |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=6|earnB=4 |dificulty=1 |storegem=100 |xp=1000 |sell=100|sellold=400 |attack1=2|attack2=16|attack3=11|attack4=17 |train1=3|train2=18|train3=39|train4=5 |hatchtime=21600|breedingtime=21600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Hedgehog Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1018 |short=Hedgehog |e1=Terra|e2=Dark |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=13|earnB=9 |dificulty=3 |storegem=750 |xp=100000 |sell=10000|sellold=250000 |attack1=2|attack2=13|attack3=26|attack4=14 |train1=4|train2=41|train3=27|train4=15 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Icecube Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1019 |short=Icecube |e1=Sea|e2=Ice |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=3|earnB=2 |dificulty=1 |storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=2|attack2=16|attack3=20|attack4=17 |train1=4|train2=18|train3=45|train4=43 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Flame Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1020 |giftlv=3 |short=Flame |oldname=Fire |e1=Flame |basepower=100 |type=Elemental |earn=7|earnB=5 |dificulty=2 |storegold=100 |xp=50 |sell=100|sellold= |attack1=1|attack2=7|attack3=8|attack4=9 |train1=3|train2=5|train3=37|train4=38 |hatchtime=30|breedingtime=30|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Neon Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1021 |short=Neon |e1=Electric|e2=Dark |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=2 |storegem=750 |xp=100000 |sell=10000|sellold=250000 |attack1=2|attack2=22|attack3=26|attack4=23 |train1=4|train2=24|train3=27|train4=47 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Pearl Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1022 |short=Pearl |e1=Ice|e2=Metal |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=5|earnB=3 |dificulty=3 |storegem=250 |xp=10000 |sell=5000|sellold=200000 |attack1=2|attack2=19|attack3=29|attack4=20 |train1=4|train2=21|train3=30|train4=45 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Cool Fire Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1023 |short=Cool Fire |e1=Flame|e2=Ice |basepower=250 |type=Rare Hybrid |earn=5|earnB=3 |dificulty=2 |storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=20|attack3=8|attack4=21 |train1=6|train2=46|train3=37|train4=38 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Medieval Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1024 |recruit=Recruitment Tavern |short=Medieval |e1=Flame|e2=Metal |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=7|earnB=5 |dificulty=2 |storegem=500 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=2|attack2=7|attack3=29|attack4=8 |train1=5|train2=9|train3=51|train4=37 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Penguin Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1025 |short=Penguin |e1=Ice|e2=Dark |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=6|earnB=4 |dificulty=1 |storegem=750 |xp=100000 |sell=10000|sellold=250000 |attack1=2|attack2=19|attack3=26|attack4=20 |train1=4|train2=21|train3=27|train4=45 |hatchtime=54000|breedingtime=54000|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Ice Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1026 |giftlv=14 |short=Ice |e1=Ice |basepower=100 |type=Elemental |earn=4|earnB=3 |dificulty=3 |storegold=75000 |xp=5000 |sell=100|sellold= |attack1=1|attack2=19|attack3=4|attack4=20 |train1=3|train2=21|train3=5|train4=45 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }}|Carnivore Plant Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1028 |short=Carnivore Plant |oldname=Carnivore |e1=Nature|e2=Dark |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=1 |storegem=750 |xp=100000 |sell=10000|sellold=250000 |attack1=2|attack2=10|attack3=11|attack4=26 |train1=4|train2=12|train3=39|train4=49 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Fluorescent Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1029 |short=Fluorescent |e1=Electric|e2=Ice |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=3 |storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=2|attack2=22|attack3=20|attack4=23 |train1=4|train2=23|train3=24|train4=45 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }}|Electric Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1031 |giftlv=11 |short=Electric |e1=Electric |basepower=100 |type=Elemental |earn=12|earnB=8 |dificulty=3 |storegold=30000 |xp=5000 |sell=100|sellold= |attack1=1|attack2=22|attack3=4|attack4=23 |train1=3|train2=24|train3=5|train4=47 |hatchtime=36000|breedingtime=36000|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Battery Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1032 |short=Battery |e1=Electric|e2=Metal |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=2 |storegem=500 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=2|attack2=22|attack3=29|attack4=23 |train1=5|train2=24|train3=30|train4=47 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Sea Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1033 |short=Sea |oldname=Water |e1=Sea |basepower=100 |type=Elemental |earn=3|earnB=2 |dificulty=1 |storegold=500 |xp=250 |sell=100|sellold= |attack1=1|attack2=16|attack3=17|attack4=18 |train1=3|train2=5|train3=43|train4=44 |hatchtime=300|breedingtime=300|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }}|Metal Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1039 |short=Metal |e1=Metal |basepower=100 |type=Elemental |earn=6|earnB=4 |dificulty=3 |storegold=250000 |xp=10000 |sell=5000|sellold= |attack1=1|attack2=28|attack3=4|attack4=29 |train1=3|train2=30|train3=6|train4=51 |hatchtime=36000|breedingtime=36000|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Dark Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1040 |short=Dark |e1=Dark |basepower=100 |type=Elemental |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=3 |storegold=500000 |xp=100000 |sell=10000|sellold= |attack1=1|attack2=25|attack3=4|attack4=26 |train1=3|train2=27|train3=5|train4=49 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Legendary Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1041 |short=Legendary |oldname=Legend |e1=Legend |basepower=300 |type=Legendary |earn=60|earnB=40 |dificulty=3 |storegem=2500 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold= |attack1=5|attack2=31|attack3=32|attack4=33 |train1=6|train2=35|train3=53|train4=54 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Vampire Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1042 |short=Vampire |e1=Flame|e2=Dark |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=3 |storegem=1000 |xp=100000 |sell=10000|sellold=250000 |attack1=2|attack2=7|attack3=26|attack4=8 |train1=4|train2=9|train3=27|train4=37 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Alpine Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1043 |short=Alpine |e1=Terra|e2=Ice |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=3 |storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=100000|sellold= |attack1=2|attack2=20|attack3=4|attack4=15 |train1=5|train2=24|train3=45|train4=47 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Poo Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1044 |short=Poo |oldname=Shit |e1=Terra|e2=Sea|e3=Dark |basepower=150 |type=Rare Hybrid |earn=15|earnB=10 |dificulty=1 |storegem=1000 |xp=200000 |sell=10000|sellold=250000 |attack1=2|attack2=13|attack3=16|attack4=26 |train1=4|train2=15|train3=18|train4=27 |hatchtime=54000|breedingtime=54000|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Volcano Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1045 |short=Volcano |oldname=Vulcano |e1=Flame|e2=Terra |basepower=200 |type=Hybrid |earn=11|earnB=7 |dificulty=2 |storegem=25 |xp=250 |sell=500|sellold=1000 |attack1=3|attack2=8|attack3=14|attack4=9 |train1=5|train2=9|train3=41|train4=37 |hatchtime=3600|breedingtime=3600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Blizzard Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1046 |short=Blizzard |e1=Sea|e2=Flame |basepower=200 |type=Hybrid |earn=6|earnB=4 |dificulty=3 |storegem=25 |xp=1000 |sell=1000|sellold=2000 |attack1=3|attack2=8|attack3=17|attack4=9 |train1=5|train2=9|train3=43|train4=37 |hatchtime=7200|breedingtime=7200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Rattlesnake Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1047 |short=Rattlesnake |e1=Dark|e2=Nature |basepower=200 |type=Hybrid |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=1 |storegem=1000 |xp=100000 |sell=10000|sellold=250000 |attack1=3|attack2=26|attack3=6|attack4=27 |train1=5|train2=28|train3=34|train4=49 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Gold Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1048 |short=Gold |e1=Metal|e2=Electric |basepower=200 |type=Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=3 |storegem=500 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=3|attack2=28|attack3=24|attack4=29 |train1=5|train2=30|train3=48|train4=51 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Soccer Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1049 |short=Soccer |e1=Ice|e2=Flame |basepower=250 |type=Rare Hybrid |earn=5|earnB=3 |dificulty=1 |storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=100000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=20|attack3=9|attack4=21 |train1=6|train2=45|train3=38|train4=46 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Platinum Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1050 |short=Platinum |e1=Metal|e2=Ice |basepower=200 |type=Hybrid |earn=5|earnB=3 |dificulty=3 |storegem=500 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=3|attack2=29|attack3=6|attack4=21 |train1=5|train2=51|train3=34|train4=45 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Pirate Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1051 |short=Pirate |e1=Dark|e2=Sea |basepower=250 |type=Rare Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=2 |storegem=1000 |xp=200000 |sell=5000|sellold=200000 |attack1=4|attack2=26|attack3=18|attack4=27 |train1=6|train2=49|train3=43|train4=50 |hatchtime=54000|breedingtime=54000|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Crystal Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1052 |short=Crystal |e1=Legend |basepower=300 |type=Legendary |earn=50|earnB=33 |dificulty=3 |storegem=2500 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold= |attack1=5|attack2=31|attack3=32|attack4=33 |train1=35|train2=36|train3=53|train4=54 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Wind Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1053 |short=Wind |e1=Legend |basepower=300 |type=Legendary |earn=40|earnB=26 |dificulty=3 |storegem=2500 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold= |attack1=5|attack2=31|attack3=32|attack4=6 |train1=34|train2=33|train3=53|train4=36 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Mirror Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1054 |short=Mirror |e1=Legend |basepower=300 |type=Legendary |earn=50|earnB=33 |dificulty=3 |storegem=2500 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold= |attack1=5|attack2=31|attack3=33|attack4=6 |train1=34|train2=32|train3=53|train4=35 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Coral Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1055 |release=25/05/2012 |short=Coral |e1=Nature|e2=Sea |basepower=200 |type=Hybrid |earn=12|earnB=8 |dificulty=2 |storegem=750 |xp=5000 |sell=10000|sellold=250000 |attack1=3|attack2=17|attack3=4|attack4=12 |train1=5|train2=18|train3=6|train4=40 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Spicy Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1056 |release=25/05/2012 |short=Spicy |oldname=Chili |e1=Flame|e2=Nature |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=1 |storegem=150 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=50000 |attack1=2|attack2=7|attack3=11|attack4=4 |train1=4|train2=9|train3=39|train4=6 |hatchtime=36000|breedingtime=36000|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Waterfall Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1057 |release=25/05/2012 |short=Waterfall |e1=Terra|e2=Sea |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=2 |storegem=150 |xp=1000 |sell=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=13|attack3=4|attack4=18 |train1=5|train2=15|train3=6|train4=43 |hatchtime=14400|breedingtime=14400|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Cactus Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1058 |release=25/05/2012 |short=Cactus |e1=Terra|e2=Nature |basepower=200 |type=Hybrid |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=1 |storegem=200 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=50000 |attack1=3|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=12 |train1=5|train2=15|train3=34|train4=40 |hatchtime=28800|breedingtime=28800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Storm Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1059 |release=25/05/2012 |short=Storm |e1=Sea|e2=Electric |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=2 |storegem=500 |xp=5000 |sell=10000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=17|attack3=5|attack4=23 |train1=4|train2=18|train3=34|train4=47 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Ice Cream Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1060 |short=Ice Cream |oldname=Icecream |e1=Sea|e2=Ice |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=6|earnB=4 |dificulty=2 |storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold= |attack1=2|attack2=17|attack3=3|attack4=20 |train1=4|train2=18|train3=5|train4=21 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Mojito Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1061 |short=Mojito |e1=Nature|e2=Ice |basepower=200 |type=Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=1 |storegem=375 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=4|attack4=21 |train1=6|train2=12|train3=34|train4=45 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Chameleon Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1062 |release=15/06/2012 |short=Chameleon |e1=Terra|e2=Electric |basepower=200 |type=Hybrid |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=1 |storegem=350 |xp=5000 |sell=10000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=24 |train1=5|train2=15|train3=35|train4=47 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Hot Metal Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1063 |release=21/06/2012 |short=Hot Metal |oldname=incandescent |e1=Electric|e2=Flame |basepower=200 |type=Hybrid |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=3 |storegem=350 |xp=8000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=23|attack3=4|attack4=9 |train1=5|train2=24|train3=6|train4=37 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Snowflake Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1064 |release=21/06/2012 |short=Snowflake |e1=Terra|e2=Ice |basepower=200 |type=Hybrid |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=2 |storegem=350 |xp=8000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=13|attack3=5|attack4=20 |train1=6|train2=15|train3=34|train4=45 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Seashell Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1065 |release=28/06/2012 |short=Seashell |e1=Sea|e2=Metal |basepower=200 |type=Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=3 |storegem=350 |xp=8000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=17|attack3=4|attack4=29 |train1=5|train2=18|train3=6|train4=51 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Moose Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1066 |release=28/06/2012 |short=Moose |e1=Electric|e2=Ice |basepower=200 |type=Hybrid |earn=6|earnB=4 |dificulty=2 |storegem=250 |xp=8000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=23|attack3=4|attack4=20 |train1=5|train2=24|train3=34|train4=45 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Dragonfly Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1067 |release=5/07/2012 |short=Dragonfly |e1=Nature|e2=Metal |basepower=200 |type=Hybrid |earn=7|earnB=5 |dificulty=2 |storegem=250 |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=80000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=5|attack4=28 |train1=5|train2=39|train3=35|train4=30 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Venom Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1068 |release=5/07/2012 |short=Venom |e1=Terra|e2=Dark |basepower=200 |type=Hybrid |earn=9|earnB=6 |dificulty=3 |storegem=350 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=27 |train1=6|train2=41|train3=34|train4=49 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Steampunk Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1069 |release=12/07/2012 |short=Steampunk |e1=Flame|e2=Metal |basepower=150 |type=Hybrid |earn=8|earnB=5 |dificulty=3 |storegem=250 |xp=10000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=2|attack2=8|attack3=3|attack4=29 |train1=4|train2=9|train3=6|train4=30 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=57600|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Dark Fire Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1070 |release=12/07/2012 |short=Dark Fire |oldname=Darkfire |e1=Dark|e2=Flame |basepower=200 |type=Hybrid |earn=10|earnB=7 |dificulty=3 |storegem=450 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=3|attack2=26|attack3=5|attack4=27 |train1=6|train2=49|train3=35|train4=50 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Butterfly Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1071 |release=3/08/2012 |extern=Play Social Empires|externlv=20|externstart=28/09/2012 |short=Butterfly |e1=Nature|e2=Flame |basepower=200 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=5|attack4=9 |train1=6|train2=12|train3=34|train4=37 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Robot Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1072 |release=30/07/2012 |extern=Play Social Wars|externlv=10|externstart=30/07/2012 |short=Robot |e1=Flame|e2=Metal |basepower=150 |type=Unique |earn=8|earnB=5 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=10000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=2|attack2=29|attack3=5|attack4=24 |train1=5|train2=51|train3=35|train4=37 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Pure Terra Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1073 |release=9/08/2012 |short=Pure Terra |oldname=Earth Pure |e1=PureTerra |basepower=300 |type=Pure |earn=20|earnB=13 |dificulty=3 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=5|attack2=15|attack3=34|attack4=41 |train1=35|train2=42|train3=36|train4=55 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Pure Flame Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1074 |release=9/08/2012 |short=Pure Flame |oldname=Fire Pure |e1=PureFlame |basepower=300 |type=Pure |earn=30|earnB=20 |dificulty=3 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=4|attack2=9|attack3=35|attack4=37 |train1=36|train2=37|train3=38|train4=55 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Pure Sea Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1075 |release=16/08/2012 |short=Pure Sea |oldname=Water Pure |e1=PureSea |basepower=300 |type=Pure |earn=40|earnB=26 |dificulty=2 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=5|attack2=18|attack3=34|attack4=43 |train1=6|train2=44|train3=35|train4=55 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Pure Nature Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1076 |release=16/08/2012 |short=Pure Nature |oldname=Plant Pure |e1=PureNature |basepower=300 |type=Pure |earn=40|earnB=26 |dificulty=2 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=5|attack2=12|attack3=34|attack4=39 |train1=35|train2=39|train3=36|train4=56 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Pure Electric Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1077 |release=21/09/2012 |short=Pure Electric |oldname=Electric Pure |e1=PureElectric |basepower=300 |type=Pure |earn=50|earnB=33 |dificulty=3 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=4|attack2=24|attack3=35|attack4=47 |train1=36|train2=47|train3=48|train4=56 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Pure Ice Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1078 |release=8/10/2012 |short=Pure Ice |oldname=Ice Pure |e1=PureIce |basepower=300 |type=Pure |earn=50|earnB=33 |dificulty=3 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=5|attack2=45|attack3=6|attack4=56 |train1=35|train2=46|train3=36|train4=56 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Pure Metal Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1079 |release=12/09/2012 |short=Pure Metal |oldname=Metal Pure |e1=PureMetal |basepower=300 |type=Pure |earn=50|earnB=33 |dificulty=3 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=4|attack2=30|attack3=35|attack4=51 |train1=36|train2=51|train3=52|train4=57 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Pure Dark Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1080 |release=12/09/2012 |short=Pure Dark |oldname=Dark Pure |e1=PureDark |basepower=300 |type=Pure |earn=60|earnB=40 |dificulty=2 |xp=10000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=5|attack2=26|attack3=34|attack4=49 |train1=35|train2=50|train3=36|train4=57 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Pure Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1081 |release=9/08/2012 |short=Pure |e1=Pure |basepower=300 |type=Pure |earn=60|earnB=40 |dificulty=2 |xp=50000 |sell=10000|sellold=200000 |attack1=7|attack2=55|attack3=35|attack4=56 |train1=35|train2=57|train3=36|train4=57 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=172800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Paladin Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1082 |release=30/07/2012 |extern=Play Social Empires|externlv=20|externstart=30/07/2012 |short=Paladin |e1=Electric|e2=Terra |basepower=150 |type=Unique |earn=7|earnB=5 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=2|attack2=14|attack3=4|attack4=24 |train1=5|train2=15|train3=6|train4=47 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Fossil Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1083 |release=23/08/2012 |extern=Play Social Wars|externlv=20|externstart=28/09/2012 |short=Fossil |e1=Dark|e2=Ice |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=9|earnB=6 |receptdate=|receptleft=Dark Dragon|receptright=Ice Dragon|receptgold=5000000 |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=26|attack3=4|attack4=21 |train1=5|train2=27|train3=6|train4=45 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Seahorse Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1084 |release=30/08/2012 |short=Seahorse |e1=Sea|e2=Nature |basepower=200 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=Lantern Fish Dragon|receptright=Dandelion Dragon|receptgem=50 |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=17|attack3=5|attack4=12 |train1=6|train2=18|train3=34|train4=39 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Sky Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1085 |release= |short=Sky |oldname=Air |e1=Terra|e2=Electric |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=9|earnB=6 |receptdate=|receptleft=Laser Dragon|receptright=Blizzard Dragon|receptgem=250 |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=24 |train1=6|train2=15|train3=35|train4=47 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Bat Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1086 |release= |short=Bat |e1=Dark|e2=Terra |basepower=200 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=Venom Dragon|receptright=Armadillo Dragon|receptgem=125 |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=27 |train1=6|train2=41|train3=34|train4=49 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Aztec Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1087 |release= |short=Aztec |e1=Terra|e2=Flame |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=9|earnB=6 |receptdate=|receptleft=Tropical Dragon|receptright=Spicy Dragon|receptgem=350 |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=8|attack3=4|attack4=15 |train1=5|train2=9|train3=35|train4=41 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Chinese Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1088 |release=27/09/2012 |short=Chinese |e1=Flame|e2=Terra |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=9|earnB=6 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=9 |train1=6|train2=15|train3=35|train4=37 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |King Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1089 |release= |short=King |e1=Metal|e2=Flame |basepower=300 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=Medieval Dragon|receptright=Hot Metal Dragon|receptgem=450 |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=29|attack3=4|attack4=9 |train1=6|train2=30|train3=34|train4=37 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Wizard Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1090 |release= |short=Wizard |e1=Terra|e2=Dark |basepower=200 |type=Unique |earn=9|earnB=6 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=27 |train1=6|train2=41|train3=34|train4=49 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Two Headed Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1091 |release= |short=Two Headed |oldname=Twoheaded |e1=Nature|e2=Dark |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=Tropical Dragon|receptright=Dark Dragon|receptgem=90 |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=4|attack4=27 |train1=6|train2=12|train3=34|train4=49 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Plankton Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1092 |release= |short=Plankton |e1=Sea|e2=Terra |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=Coral Dragon|receptright=Cactus Dragon|receptgem=200 |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=17|attack3=5|attack4=24 |train1=6|train2=18|train3=35|train4=47 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Uncle Sam Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1093 |release= |recruit=Uncle Sam Dragon Wants You!|recruitdate=?|recruitdateend=never |short=Uncle Sam |oldname=American |e1=Electric|e2=Metal |basepower=200 |type=Unique |earn=9|earnB=6 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=23|attack3=4|attack4=30 |train1=5|train2=24|train3=35|train4=51 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Evil Pumpkin Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1094 |release=29/10/2012 |short=Evil Pumpkin |oldname=Pumpkin |e1=Dark|e2=Nature |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=12|earnB=8 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=5000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=5|attack2=26|attack3=6|attack4=12 |train1=34|train2=49|train3=35|train4=40 |hatchtime=28800|breedingtime=28800|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Viking Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1095 |release= |short=Viking |e1=Ice|e2=Sea |basepower=200 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=Cool Fire Dragon|receptright=Icecube Dragon|receptgem=300 |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=20|attack3=5|attack4=18 |train1=6|train2=21|train3=35|train4=43 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Jelly Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1096 |release= |short=Jelly |e1=Sea|e2=Terra |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=Waterfall Dragon|receptright=Volcano Dragon|receptgem=150 |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=17|attack3=5|attack4=24 |train1=6|train2=18|train3=35|train4=47 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Quetzal Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1097 |release= |short=Quetzal |e1=Nature|e2=Flame |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=Cactus Dragon|receptright=Spicy Dragon|receptgem=175 |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=5|attack4=9 |train1=6|train2=12|train3=34|train4=37 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Queen Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1098 |release= |short=Queen |e1=Metal|e2=Nature |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=Medieval Dragon|receptright=Nenufar Dragon|receptgold=2500000 |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=5|attack4=28 |train1=5|train2=39|train3=35|train4=30 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Thanksgiving Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1099 |release= |short=Thanksgiving |e1=Flame|e2=Sea |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=9|earnB=6 |receptdate=|receptleft=Petroleum Dragon|receptright=Flame Dragon|receptgem=125 |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=8|attack3=17|attack4=9 |train1=5|train2=9|train3=43|train4=37 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Santa Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1100 |release= |short=Santa |e1=Ice|e2=Terra |basepower=300 |type=Unique |earn=9|earnB=6 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=13|attack3=5|attack4=20 |train1=6|train2=15|train3=34|train4=45 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Ghost Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1101 |release= |short=Ghost |e1=Dark|e2=Terra |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=27 |train1=6|train2=41|train3=34|train4=49 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Deep Forest Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1102 |release= |short=Deep Forest |oldname=Deepforest |e1=Nature|e2=Terra |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=9|earnB=6 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=12 |train1=5|train2=15|train3=34|train4=40 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Ninja Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1103 |release= |short=Ninja |e1=Metal|e2=Nature |basepower=150 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=Jade Dragon|receptright=Mercury Dragon|receptgem=100 |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=5|attack4=28 |train1=5|train2=39|train3=35|train4=3 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Ice&Fire Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1104 |release= |short=Ice&Fire |oldname=Fireice |e1=Flame|e2=Ice |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=20|attack3=9|attack4=21 |train1=6|train2=45|train3=38|train4=46 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Aurora Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1105 |release= |short=Aurora |e1=Electric|e2=Flame |basepower=200 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=23|attack3=4|attack4=9 |train1=5|train2=24|train3=6|train4=37 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Music Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1106 |release= |short=Music |e1=Flame|e2=Electric |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=8|attack3=5|attack4=24 |train1=6|train2=9|train3=35|train4=47 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Block Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1107 |release= |short=Block |e1=Electric|e2=Dark |basepower=200 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=23|attack3=5|attack4=27 |train1=34|train2=24|train3=35|train4=49 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Special Butterfly Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1108 |release= |short=Special Butterfly |e1=Nature|e2=Flame |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=50 |sell=100 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=5|attack4=9 |train1=6|train2=12|train3=34|train4=37 |hatchtime=300|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Alien Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1109 |release= |short=Alien |e1=Sea|e2=Metal |basepower=200 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=18|attack3=6|attack4=30 |train1=43|train2=34|train3=52|train4=35 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Great White Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1110 |release= |short=Great White |e1=Terra|e2=Ice |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=Battery Dragon|receptright=Ice Dragon|receptgem=70 |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=13|attack3=5|attack4=20 |train1=6|train2=15|train3=34|train4=45 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Pharaoh Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1111 |release= |short=Pharaoh |e1=Electric|e2=Terra |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=29|attack3=4|attack4=9 |train1=6|train2=30|train3=34|train4=37 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Paradise Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1112 |release= |short=Paradise |e1=Nature|e2=Flame |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=5|attack4=9 |train1=6|train2=12|train3=34|train4=37 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200|hatchtimeold=|breedingtimeold= |description= }} |Gaudi Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1113 |release= |short=Gaudi |e1=Terra|e2=Ice |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=13|attack3=5|attack4=20 |train1=6|train2=15|train3=34|train4=45 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description=This dragon is legendary even amongst the legendary dragons. Its regal stature attracts attention wherever it flies. It prefers colder climates due to the risk of sunburns. }} |Special Cool Fire Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1114 |release= |extern=Play Dragon City Mobile!|externstart= |short=Special Cool Fire |e1=Flame|e2=Ice |basepower=150 |type=Unique |earn=5|earnB=3 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=50 |sell=100 |attack1=1|attack2=16|attack3=8|attack4=19 |train1=5|train2=45|train3=37|train4=38 |hatchtime=60|breedingtime=60 |description=If you thought northern lights are incredible, wait till you see this Dragon fly around in your islands! It's both as cool as ice and as hot as fire and it will never get tired of huffing and puffing. }} |Octopus Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1115 |release= |short=Octopus |e1=Dark|e2=Sea |basepower=300 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=17|attack3=6|attack4=27 |train1=34|train2=49|train3=35|train4=43 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} |Jellyfish Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1116 |release= |short=Jellyfish |e1=Sea|e2=Nature |basepower=200 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=17|attack3=5|attack4=12 |train1=6|train2=43|train3=34|train4=39 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} |Carnival Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1117 |release= |short=Carnival |e1=Metal|e2=Electric |basepower=200 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=3|attack2=29|attack3=4|attack4=9 |train1=6|train2=30|train3=34|train4=37 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} |Love Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1118 |release= |short=Love |e1=Flame|e2=Electric|e3=Nature |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000|sellold=100000 |attack1=4|attack2=9|attack3=5|attack4=24 |train1=6|train2=39|train3=36|train4=47 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} |Dujur Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1119 |release= |short=Dujur |e1=Flame|e2=Electric|e3=Ice |basepower=300 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=Cool Fire Dragon|receptright=Electric Dragon|receptgem=1500 |xp=30000 |sell=250000 |attack1=3|attack2=29|attack3=4|attack4=9 |train1=6|train2=30|train3=34|train4=37 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} |T-Rex Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1120 |release= |short=T-Rex |e1=Flame|e2=Electric |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000 |attack1=4|attack2=8|attack3=5|attack4=24 |train1=6|train2=9|train3=35|train4=47 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} |Brontosaurus Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1121 |release= |short=Brontosaurus |e1=Nature|e2=Terra |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=12 |train1=5|train2=15|train3=34|train4=40 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} |Hydra Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1122 |release= |short=Hydra |e1=Electric|e2=Sea |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=23|attack3=4|attack4=18 |train1=5|train2=24|train3=6|train4=44 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} |Mars Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1123 |release= |short=Mars |e1=Sea|e2=Nature |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=17|attack3=5|attack4=12 |train1=6|train2=43|train3=34|train4=39 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} |Prisma Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1124 |release= |short=Prisma |e1=Ice|e2=Electric |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=23|attack3=4|attack4=20 |train1=5|train2=24|train3=34|train4=45 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} |Centipede Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1125 |release= |short=Centipede |e1=Terra|e2=Nature |basepower=200 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=14|attack3=5|attack4=12 |train1=5|train2=15|train3=34|train4=40 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} |Emerald Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1126 |release= |short=Emerald |e1=Nature|e2=Metal |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=5|attack4=28 |train1=5|train2=39|train3=35|train4=30 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} |St Patrick Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1127 |release=7/03/2013 |recruit=Happy St Patrick!|recruitdate=7/03/2013|recruitdateend=25/03/2013 |short=St Patrick |e1=Nature|e2=Electric |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=11|attack3=4|attack4=23 |train1=5|train2=47|train3=34|train4=39 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} |Ruby Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1128 |release= |short=Ruby |e1=Flame|e2=Metal |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=5000 |attack1=3|attack2=23|attack3=4|attack4=20 |train1=5|train2=24|train3=34|train4=45 |hatchtime=43200|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} |Angry Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1129 |release=4/04/2013 |short=Angry |oldname=Hulk |e1=Terra|e2=Flame|e3=Nature |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=9|earnB=6 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=15000 |attack1=4|attack2=13|attack3=5|attack4=9 |train1=34|train2=41|train3=37|train4=39 |hatchtime=172800|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} |Lava Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1130 |release= |short=Lava |e1=Flame|e2=Terra|e3=Dark |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=15000 |attack1=4|attack2=7|attack3=14|attack4=26 |train1=6|train2=37|train3=41|train4=50 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} |Joker Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1131 |release=28/03/2013 |recruit=Happy April Fool's Day!|recruitdate=28/03/2013|recruitdateend=2/03/2013 |short=Joker |oldname=Fool |e1=Flame|e2=Dark |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=9|earnB=6 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=25000|sellold=10000 |attack1=3|attack2=26|attack3=5|attack4=27 |train1=6|train2=49|train3=35|train4=50 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} |Chainmail Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1132 |release= |short=Chainmail |e1=Metal|e2=Flame |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=20000 |attack1=4|attack2=8|attack3=35|attack4=28 |train1=37|train2=38|train3=51|train4=52 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description=This unique armored Dragon will be one of the most precious pieces of your collection. As powerful as Armadillo, and as stunning as Platinum, the Chainmail Dragon is a magical masterpiece. }} |Sphynx Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1133 |release= |short=Sphynx |e1=Electric|e2=Flame |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=30000|sellold=10000 |attack1=6|attack2=22|attack3=7|attack4=8 |train1=35|train2=24|train3=47|train4=37 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} |Mummy Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1134 |release= |short=Mummy |e1=Electric|e2=Dark |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=25000|sellold=10000 |attack1=3|attack2=23|attack3=25|attack4=26 |train1=34|train2=47|train3=27|train4=49 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} |Diamond Dragon = }|#default= } |id=1135 |release= |short=Diamond |e1=Flame|e2=Nature|e3=Metal |basepower=250 |type=Unique |earn=10|earnB=7 |receptdate=|receptleft=|receptright=|receptgold=|receptgem= |xp=30000 |sell=100000|sellold=10000 |attack1=6|attack2=8|attack3=11|attack4=29 |train1=36|train2=37|train3=39|train4=52 |hatchtime=57600|breedingtime=43200 |description= }} }}